Connected
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: After Puck and Kurt introduce tolerance in WMHS the rest of Glee follows, but maybe they're hiding secrets that aren't as safe as they thought. What happens when Azimio and Karofsky need a lesson in respect? PucKurt, Brittana, Tartie, Mitt, and more.
1. When She Turns 18

**I want to thank Sheechiibii for being a wonderful beta, Eshizzle for supporting my idea for this story and of course Emo-geek-87 for allowing me to borrow her OC Gemma. If you want to know more about Gemma or the references to her then read Gemma and the Hallway Hands!**

WMHS is having some dumb open-house thing and Figgins is making the Glee club do a show, nothing big, like, just a small one. Whatever. The only good thing as that Mr. Shue wasn't allowed to help us. Coach Sylvester rigged it so that only the students could put on the show. Rachel's doing some Broadway shit and Quinn is singing the same thing she did for Funk week. Kurt is doing that song he lost to the fashion disaster in the diva-off. The other two are group songs to Smells Like Teen Spirit and Animal. I got a solo too. Brittany's dad is coming tonight and I'm gonna let him know that I'm serious about her. I'll be singing to both her and her father. Good thing I'm badass.

"Alright guys," Shue said as he clapped his hands together, "tonight's the night. You all worked very hard today so go show those parents what Glee is all about!"

We shuffled out on stage and Rachel sang her little song. Everyone clapped at how good they thought she was; it's not like she ever had a bad performance, well except for when she lost her voice. I'm guessing that the two horribly dressed men in front are her dads. No wonder she dresses like that! Quinn sang her song and her mom clapped, but her dad wasn't there. He still hasn't tried to work things out with her. She was good and she had the rest of the unwed mother's group doing the backup dancing like last time. Kurt went and sounded okay despite sounding somewhat girly. Turns out that he really can hit that high note after all; I wonder why he threw the Diva-off. It's not like I care though. My turn now. I can do this.

I walk to the mike and look right at her father. Brittany and Quinn come up behind me to do back up vocals. The music starts and I start.

"_I know you think that I'm worthless _

_I know you think that you're sure _

_it's not right for _

_Me and you're daughter to be _

_What we want to be"_

I hear whispers around the parents, but I don't care. He looks shocked. His mouth is hanging open and I'd laugh, but I still have the rest of the song.

_"She just wants attention and _

_you give it to her _

_Living in detention she's got to get away _

_Got her life in a bag and she's on the run _

_Girls really do just wanna have fun"_

Britt moves closer to me and I take the mike off the stand and dance with her. Right before the chorus she kisses my cheek. I spin her around, and then I turn back to the audience.

"_When she turns 18 she'll finally be free to do _

_What she wants to do _

_When she turns 18, she'll choose between me and you _

_Guess who she's gonna pick? (0h 0h 0h) _

_Guess who she's gonna pick? (0h 0h 0h) _

_Guess who she's gonna pick? (0h 0h 0h) _

_When she turns 18 (Oh oh oh) _

_When she turns 18 (Oh oh oh)"_

I pull Britt closer to me as the rest of the club joins in a dance routine behind us. I face her and sing the rest of the song to her alone. Right now it's only me and her.

_"I know how to treat her right and I know _

_She wants to stay the night and _

_We'll watch a movie, maybe make plans _

_I __hope you understand _

_She just wants attention and _

_you cant give it to her _

_She's tryin to get to LA_

_She's gotta get away _

_Cause she's on the run _

_Girls really do just wanna have fun"_

She smiles at me and mouths 'I choose you.' I give her a small smile in return. The rest of the girls join in for the ending chorus.

"_When she turns 18 (When she turns 18) _

_(When she turns 18) When she turns 18_

_We're gonna have alot to do _

_Oh just me and you oooh _

_Turns 18 she'll finally be free to do _

_What she wants to do _

_When she turns 18,_

_she'll choose between me and you _

_Guess who she's gonna pick?"_

The final notes ring out and everything is silent. I expect some kind of riot to break out so why not add fuel to the fire. I grab Brittany and kiss her full on in front of everyone. The club cheers and some of the audience claps, but then there's a crash. Her dad passes out in his seat. Some parents are trying to see if he's okay. Everyone's gone still and we don't know what to do.

The silence is broken by the new school nurse; I think her name's Gemma. She's with Shue or something now. She's the reason Puck and Kurt are all mushy and sappy together these days. She has something in her hand that she waves under his nose. He wakes up instantly. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief, but immediately goes back to awkward silence. Gemma once again breaks the silence.

"Great song guys! It's so great to see teens who aren't afraid to be themselves! I'm glad you can stand up for who you love!"

I try to hide my blush as there are hums and nods of agreement followed by some clapping from the audience. There are a few disgusted looks and hateful words, but some of the parents tell them to shut up. The curtain closes and we get ready for our group performances. Wheels takes the lead vocals for the Nirvana one. Finn and Puck get lead vocals for the Neon Trees one.

Right before we take the stage the back door of the auditorium opens and in comes Douche-bag St. James. Everyone turns to glare at him. We all surround Rachel in a protective blockade. We may not like her some of, well most of the time, but only we're allowed to mess with her. This Vocal Adrenaline traitor is certainly _not _one of us.

"What do you want St. James?" Puck barks out.

"I want to speak with Rachel, not that it's any of your business Puck." I hate his 'Better than thou' attitude; makes me want to slap it out of him.

"Well your not going to speak with her." Puck's tone is harsh as he bites out the words.

"What? Are you going out with her now? She's too good for you." Again he has that damn attitude.

"Hey! He's not going out with her; he's going out with me! Don't talk trash about my man again or I'll make sure you'll be able to hit a high F just like Rachel." Kurt's voice was practically dripping with venom.

Damn. I didn't know that Kurt could be so vicious. I like this side of him. It looks like I'm not the only one surprised by Kurt's words if the look on St. James' face is anything to go by. Puck puts his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt snuggles into his side.

"You know what? I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorry and I would like another chance. I really do like her!"

"That's why you egged her?" I'm tired of his bullshit. "If you really like her then you wouldn't have done that. You just want to see if she'll take you back cause it will boost your over-inflated ego. Get lost or I'll help Hummel with his little threat."

His eyes widened and he turned his hide and left.

After our last performance of the night, Mercedes spotted Jesse outside of the school in the parking lot. She told Berry what had happened with the douche. Apparently he's refusing to leave the school grounds until she talks to him. He only left to get a cup so he could protect himself from Kurt's very real threat.

"You want us to kick his ass?"

"Non-violence is better Finn."

"Well what should we do then?" Artie asked her.

"We'll put on a show for him!"

This girl is definitely missing some screws here. She fills us in on her idea and I change my mind. She isn't as nuts as she seems.


	2. Goodbye You Suck

**Sorry for taking so long to update! My computer has a virus and most of my chapters got erased. =( My computer is temporarily down and I am posting this through my sister's (PlatonicallyYours9612) computer. Thank you to Sheechiibii for being a wonderful beta; Eshizzle for being so understanding for me being so slow in betaing hir awesome stories; Jjake09 for betaing for Eshizzle when I can't; and to all of my readers who have patiently been waiting for this new chapter!

* * *

**

Jesse came to see me right before our last performance of the night. I didn't think that things could get any more strenuous. First Santana sings a very…suggestive song to Brittany, and then Brittany's father passes out! Thankfully the new school nurse was here to take care of it. Then when Jesse started to trash Noah, Kurt threatened him in such a crude way that Santana backed him up! Oh my. I was very shocked when Mercedes said that Jesse was outside waiting for me; Finn wanted to kick his…butt. I had a better idea, one that involved me showing off my superior vocal talent.

I'm going to say good by to Jesse St. James for the last time in a way that he is sure to understand. There's this young singer named Shiloh that I recently heard of. I was looking up songs that had Goodbye in the title. It was a glee assignment to accompany last year's Hello assignment. I fill everyone in on the lyrics and some simple choreography. Mercedes finds an old boom box and Puck finds some speakers that we could hook it up to. They brought the equipment out side once we connected them with extension cords.

Everyone walks out before me and forms a semi-circle around the door, that way Jesse won't be able to see me once I walk out. I take a deep breath and compose myself before I walk outside. I can hear Jesse ask where I am. I wait a few seconds before I speak.

"I'm right here."

Finn and Puck separate to let me through. They take a new formation behind me. Half of them separate into pairs; Quinn and Finn, Puck and Santana, Tina and Artie. The rest of them spread out amongst the remaining cars behind Jesse.

"What is this Rachel?"

"This Jesse, is me saying goodbye to you in a way that you won't soon forget."

I walk over to the well concealed boom box and press play. As the first piano notes start, I walk back in front of the pairs. I turn to Puck and Santana for the first verse.

"_You're like the guy on the phone in his Lamborghini_

_ Talking with the male while his wife's on the other line_

_ He will never say that really, really, truly loves her _

_He just doesn't have time"_

Santana mouths the words to Puck while looking pointedly at Kurt. They are trying not to laugh as Kurt pulls out his phone and calls Puck. He answers as he puts a hand up as to stop Santana from speaking and starts talking to Kurt.

I stare right at Jesse for the next part.

"_You're like the friend that was more like an enemy _

_An evil smile that will get you anything you need_

_ No one will ever really know that they just don't have time _

_There's only so much abuse that I'm gonna take _

_You're wasting all my time!"_

At first he looks confused, but then he starts looking affronted. Everyone joins in for the chorus, while staring at Jesse.

"_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Never really liked you _

_No more "What's up?"_

_'__Cause I don't care anymore _

_Goodbye, you suck _

_Said I never liked you S_

_o long, good luck! _

_Goodbye, you suck!"_

I take a little liberty with the next verse; I change the she's to he's. I still look right at him.

"_You're like the bully in my high school down the street _

_Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat _

_He will never say that he's really, really, truly sorry he will never shine"_

I turn to Tina and Artie for the next part. Their break-up was so sudden that it shocked most of us. I think this verse is good for him to tell her that he's not going to follow her like a love sick puppy anymore.

"_You're like the phone call that I always seem to get _

_20 times a day, just convincing me to place a bet _

_But I'm not gonna answer, I'm not gonna answer_

_There's only so much abuse that I'm gonna take _

_You're wasting all my time!"_

The second chorus comes on and we're all back to staring at Jesse.

_"Goodbye, you suck! _

_Never really liked you _

_No more "What's up?" _

_'Cause I don't care anymore _

_Goodbye, you suck _

_Said I never liked you _

_So long, good luck! _

_Goodbye, you suck!_

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Never really liked you _

_No more "What's up?" _

_'Cause I don't care anymor_e

_Goodbye, you suck _

_Said I never liked you _

_So long, good luck! _

_Goodbye, you suck!_

_Goodbye, you suck!"_

The girls sing the yeah, yeah, yeah's in the background.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Quinn looks at Finn for the last verse and I keep staring at Jesse. I walk straight up to him and sing it right in his face, poking him in the chest as I sing overrated.

"_You were so overrated anyway _

_Way to perfect for my taste _

_I wish I could've seen this long ago _

_The happy ending's seeing you alone"_

Kurt takes the last part of the verse as the rest of us jump into the chorus.

"_There's only so much of this that I'm gonna take_

_You're wasting all my time!"_

All the pairs split up and everyone stands right behind me.

"_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Never really liked you _

_No more "What's up?" _

_'Cause I don't care anymore _

_Goodbye, you suck _

_Said I never liked you"_

Jesse tries to speak.

"_Baby I'm sorry; Baby I'm sor-"_

We cut him off and continue singing,

"_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Never really liked you _

_No more "What's up?" _

_'Cause I don't care anymore"_

The girls break off into the yeah, yeah, yeah's again as I finish the song by myself.

_"Goodbye, you suck _

_Said I never liked you _

_So long, good luck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck! _

_Goodbye, you suck!"_

As the last chords ring out Jesse stares at us completely dumbfounded. I smile in triumph as realization dawns on his face.

"You're really over me."

It isn't a question.

"Yes I am. You were mean, underhanded, a backstabber, and a complete and utter…utter…"

I trail off as I can't think of the right word for him. Out of nowhere Brittany pops in and supplies a word for me.

"Whoremonger!"

We all stare at her for a second before I speak.

"Well no, but I guess that could work. Thank you Brittany. You were a complete and utter whoremonger."

Brittney beams and my praise, and Jesse scowls.

"I am not a whoremonger, that would better describe Puck."

Puck's indignant protest and Kurt's threats go seemingly unheard by Jesse, who is trying to glare me down.

"Calling you that really angers you, doesn't it?" I ask.

"What do you think!" He yells; we must have really gotten under his skin.

"I think she picked the right word if it makes you this mad. It may be childish to resort to name calling, but so was egging me."

With that said we all turn to depart, leaving an angry and confused Jesse St. James in our wake.

8050821d-31e7-49df-92ed-cbc6410f66b7

1.03.01

8050821d-31e7-49df-92ed-cbc6410f66b7

1.03.01

8050821d-31e7-49df-92ed-cbc6410f66b7

1.03.01


End file.
